Slave Force
by Soul of Antauri
Summary: When The Monkey Team is being held as slaves, and Chiro is missing, one monkey says they can escape, but at what cost? Finished.
1. Chapter 1: The Capture

**This is a story for my bud Duskblood(I promised it to you, and here it is). I really hope that everyone likes it! On with the story! Get the monkeys' opinion at the end of each chapter!**

**Also, I'd like to say that there are two ways of torturing the Monkey Team. Mentally and Physically.**

**Mentally is like making fun of them like those truth or dare stories. They don't cause them physical harm.**

**Physically is actual harm such as scratches, bruises, etc.**

**So, a warning. This story will included both of these tortures. And the physical stuff will be more than just a bruise. But I'll try to make it low key.**

**I also apologize for this long authors note, on with the story!**

**-**

It was peaceful day in space. The Super Robot was flying toward Shuggazoom. Chiro and Sparx was playing a video game, Nova was doing battle practice, Otto was building a moon buggy, Gibson was performing an experiment, and Antauri was meditating. Then the alarm went off, and the Super Robot started shaking from the impact of a missile. The video game screen was replaced with an image of an attacker.

"What's going on?!" Chiro shouted.

"There's a warship attacking us!" Gibson replied.

"Hyper Force, Go!" Chiro said. "Prepare to disengage."

When the Monkey Team faced the warship, it was bigger than they thought, bigger than the Super Robot in Shinder Mode.

"Whoa, that's big," Sparx said amazed.

"Perhaps we should attempt to communicate," Antauri suggested.

"Warship! We are the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force! Why are you attacking us?" Chiro said.

"Robot Monkeys, eh?" was the reply. Then, they started firing more missiles at the Monkey Team.

"Not exactly a friendly hello!" Sparx said, dodging.

"I'm going to try to destroy their missile launchers! Gibson, cover me!" Antauri said, also dodging.

"Roger!" Gibson said. They flew by the warship, which automatically started attacking them. Many missiles flew and Gibson started to blow them up. One of them didn't get destroyed and ended up hitting close to one of Antauri's engines.

"Antauri! Gibson, get out of there!" Chiro shouted. Gibson got away quick but Antauri circled around the warship, then went to Chiro.

"Monkey Team, I saw something. There're were other robot monkey's in there," Antauri said, sidetracked.

"Never mind them. They're probably helping them attack us! I'm going in Otto, Nova, watch my back!" Chiro ordered.

"Got it!" They said.

They went to the warship, and started attacking. Then, I giant claw come out of the side of the warship and grabbed the Torsal Tank.

"Chiro!" The monkeys yelled. A large speaker came out of the warship.

"Surrender! Or the boy will experience more pain that he has ever imagined!" The voice said. Wires connected themselves to the Torsal Tank and a great electric shock went though the wires and into the Torsal Tank and Chiro.

"Monkey Team! Don't do it!" Chiro screamed. The pain was unbearable, but losing them would make death look like a holiday. Though against his orders, the cruisers and flyers came to a stop.

Other giant claws came out of the warship and grabbed the monkeys. The warship reeled them in, but the Torsal Tank went into a different area then the others.

And that was the last time they saw him.

-

The vehicles came to a stop and the monkeys got out, their hands above their heads in surrender. More metal claws came, only this time, they were smaller. They stripped the monkey's of their jetpacks and put electric metal bands an their neck and wrists.

They were taken, by guards, to a prison room and put in separate cells, all facing each other so they could speak. When the last guard left and stationed himself in front of the door, they began to speak.

"Now what!" Sparx said.

"Antauri, can you use the Power Primate to find Chiro?" Gibson asked.

"Yeah, we need to find Chiro!" Nova added. Antauri closed his eyes and things went silent for a while, then he opened his eyes.

"Did you find him?" Otto asked. Then Antauri said the unthinkable.

"I…I no longer sense Chiro's presence. He could be…"

-

**Me: And I ended Chapter 1. I know I'm in the middle of doing 'The Monkey Team and Fanfiction', but I've been delaying this story to long. What could have happened? Where is Chiro? Is he-**

**Sparx: Don't go there.**

**Nova: Yeah.**

**Me: Well, did you like the story so far?**

**Antauri: It's intriguing, almost unbearable.**

**Gibson: Indeed.**

**Otto: Well, I liked it and I hope you update soon!**

**Me: Thanks Otto, I will! Now, if you would please push that button that says 'go' next to 'Submit Review', and reviewed, it would be appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Monkeys

**Me: I know, I deserve to be boiled on hot water for eternity for not updating. Apologies to everyone! I was so focused on my other fic, and I usually write the whole chapter out before I type and post it. So, here is your thanks for your waiting! Oh, now introducing my OCs! (Yeah, can't believe it either…)**

**-**

"Don't you say it! Don't you DARE say it!" Nova screeched. "He's NOT dead! He CAN'T be!"

"Nova, calm down. Are you sure Antauri?" Sparx asked. Antauri nodded.

"But there is also a chance that these people are blocking the Power Primate," he said.

Nova's anger was replaced with worry. She started to cry. No one could comfort her, for they were afraid of the truth as well.

"Otto, can you get us out of here?" Gibson asked. Otto tried to activate his saws, but then an electrical current went through him, making him numb. He stopped trying.

"Ow. Don't try to do that. These bands shock you when you try to activate your powers," he said.

"This is great!" Sparx yelled sarcastically.

"We should get some rest. We need our energy to try to break free and find Chiro," Gibson said, receiving many sad stares from the others. Antauri murmured in agreement and they all went to sleep.

-

_**CLANG!! CLANG!! CLANG!!**_

The Hyper Force were suddenly awakened by the harsh noise. Sparx , Otto, and Gibson groaned.

"Five more minutes…" Sparx grumbled. Otto, repeated the same thing.

"WAKE UP!! IT'S THREE O' CLOCK!! YOU'VE OVERSLEPT SLAVES!!" A harsh voice said. They all alerted to that. Not to his coldness, but his words.

Slaves? They were…slaves?

A guy came in, the person that was yelling they guessed. He opened there cells. They all slowly walked out and followed the guy out the door. There was another human there, waiting for them.

"Follow me," he ordered. The team followed him, occasionally staggering from the rocking of the warship and their hunger. Sparx was the bold one to point that out.

"Hey! When are we gonna get something to eat?" he asked. The man turned around and slapped his straight across the face. Sparx flew backwards and touched his cheek. It was swollen, and by the looks of horror on the rest of the team's faces, he guessed it was not pretty.

"Do not speak to me like that red one! You must learn to respect me, or there will be consequences!" He yelled.

_Oh, and slapping me in the face isn't a consequence!_ Sparx thought. _Jack-_

"Now!" the man said, interrupting his thoughts. "Get over here!"

Sparx reluctantly obeyed. He went back to the others and kept his head down. The man continued walking until they ended up in a large room. It was dark, but light enough to see. There were many candles and there was a man standing there, waiting with cold black eyes. The two other men left.

"Get on the line," the man said. (A/N: Geez! There are so many men!)

The monkeys looked around and saw a line on the floor. They stepped on it.

"Welcome to Slave Force. I am the warden of this place. You may call me that. Now, there are three simple rules to follow. First, you will obey me at all times. No matter what. Second, you will not speak unless your spoken to. Third, you will follow these rules at all times. Any questions?" he asked.

"Where's Chiro!?!" Nova yelled. The warden took out a small stick and a blue energy whip came out. He slashed her in the chest, blood starting to drip out. She gasped a moment trying to find air, then fell. Sparx ran over to her, making sure she was okay. She was wincing in pain.

"Did I say you could speak, yellow furball? I didn't think so. But, I feel nice today, so I'll answer your question anyway. Your companion is being…thoroughly taken care of," he said. Then he laughed, as though the team was missing out on a joke.

A very sick joke.

"Now for your assigned names. We can't have you going by your real names. It would seem improper," he said, looking over them.

"You, Silver, will be number 11, the furball(Nova) 12, the blue braniac-" Sparx held back a chuckle "13, the red hothead 14, and the green idiot 15." he said. Gibson raised his hand. The warden nodded in his direction.

"Why did you give us numbers instead of names?" he asked.

"You simians are the 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th, and 15th to arrive," the warden answered.

"Does that mean you only enslave robotic simians?"

"Yes."

"Do you sell them?"

"No."

"And why would that be?"

"Rules from the big man."

"And that would be…?"

"Can't tell you that. It's classified," the warden said. "Today is Sunday. The slaves get a break off today." A large door opened up to a courtyard that had a glass shield for a ceiling so you could see the stars shooting by as the warship moved. The team walked through and saw three other simians. The door shut behind them.

"What should be do, Antauri?" Sparx asked. Antauri looked at the simians and walked over to them, with the others close behind.

"Hello," he said. The simians faced them. Two were females and one was a male. The first female had black fur with a blue chest, eyes, and stripe across the helmet. Her pupils were black as night. The other female was light brown with a black chest, and stripe. She had black eyes and white pupils The last one, the male, had deep indigo fur with green eyes, chest, and stripe. His pupils were white.

"Hey," the black one said. She seemed to be the leader.. Antauri relaxed and the other did the same.

"I am Antauri. This is Nova, Sparx, Gibson, and Otto," Antauri said.

"Oh, the Hyper Force. I'm Zena. This is Crystal," she pointed at the brown one "and Xyon." She pointed at the indigo one.

"You're a long way from Shuggazoom, Hyper Force," Crystal said.

"Yes, do we know where we are and where we're going?" Gibson asked.

"We are going to the head base of Slave Force. You must have been confused when the Angel said that. Always with the dramatics. Slave Force is this area where robotic simians are forced to work," Zena said.

"Angel?" Otto asked. Crystal laughed, and Xyon joined in nervously.

"Angel is the creepy warden. Zena found out his name a while ago," Xyon said. "Not exactly the most common name for a boy, but it's the exact opposite of what his name is."

"Tell us about yourselves, if you don't mind," Antauri said. Crystal went first.

"Well, I was the fourth monkey to arrive. So, I'm number 4. My older brother was number 5. He was also the first one to get killed…" her voice trailed off, but she still continued. "Yeah, he was so stubborn. Didn't do what the warden said. He whipped him a lot of times. Died the next morning." Xyon put his hand on her shoulder.

"I was the tenth monkey to arrive. By that time, 5 of the original 9 were dead. When I arrived, Crystal was still crying for her brother. I was the only one who could calm her."

They all looked at Zena, who sighed.

"I was the first one to be enslaved. Honestly, I don't remember a time before that. It was so dark…" she said. "Other than that, there is nothing to tell. May I ask something?" Antauri nodded.

"Who were you traveling with? I heard it was the Chosen One. The one with the Inner Primate. Is that true?" she asked.

"Yes, his name is Chiro. I fourteen year old boy, leader of the team," Antauri said. Zena nodded thoughtfully.

"So, you're wondering where he is. I might have an idea where he is." she said, and Nova's eyes lit up.

"Really!?!" she exclaimed. Zena nodded.

"But you're not going to like it…"

-

**Me: Okay, stopping here. I really hoped you liked this chapter. I also hope it's long enough.**

**Otto: I liked it! I bet everyone else does too!**

**Me: You're just saying that!**

**Otto: But I always mean it!! Please review this chapter to prove 'Tauri wrong!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Story

**Me: That didn't take so long, did it? Okay, maybe it did. Now, here it is, chapter 3!**

**-**

"What do ya mean, 'not gonna like it'?" Sparx asked.

"What I mean is that there are two options. The most likely one is that he's dead," Zena said, her eyes narrowing. "However, the warden is drawn to power. If he senses that the Chosen One has power, he'll probably brainwash him, or threaten him."

"What could he be threatened with?" Nova asked.

"Us," Antauri said. "Our lives. Chiro is selfless. If he thinks that there is any danger to us, he wouldn't take any chances."

"Maybe the warden's lying," Otto said.

"Not likely. I've seen 5 monkey's get killed and countless tortures. The warden doesn't mess around when it comes to that," Zena replied.

"Zena, there could be another way," Crystal said. "He could have been made into a guard." Zena shook her head.

"Not a chance. If Chiro discovers the monkeys are here, there is a risk that he could escape with him. Brainwashed or not," she said.

"But she could be right. If Chiro has the same collars we have on, it's possible," Xyon said quietly.

"Good point," Zena said.

"What?" Nova asked.

"The collars have this contraption in it that uses the persons body against his or her will."

"You mean like controlling their bodies, but keeping there will in tact?" Gibson asked.

"Right. The person being controlled knows what he's doing, he just can't stop from doing it, if that is the warden's will," Zena said, gritting her teeth at the end. "I can show you where he most likely is, but if we get caught, we're going to get beaten like heck."

She looked around, seeing if there were any guards and ran through the corridors. She took a left turn, then a right. They came to an air vent.

"Xyon," Zena whispered. He nodded and took the cover off.

"Get in," Crystal said. They got inside with Zena in the lead. They went straight for a long time. Antauri caught up with her.

"These collars. Do they posses us as well?" he asked.

"Yeah," Zena said. "I got under the influence of it once. I still have a lot of sores from washing the entire warship."

She went right. The medium-sized air vent became very small, so small that the monkey's could only hear what was happening.

"Here it is," Zena said. "You must be quiet from here-" A shrill screeching interrupted her.

_Chiro!_ The Monkey Team thought.

"Are you sure you do not wish to join us?" they heard a unfamiliar voice said.

"Why would I want to join you?! I would rather DIE!" Chiro shouted.

"Very well," the person sighed. "I guess I'll have to discuss with your monkey's." they heard the footsteps of the person walk away.

"The monkeys! What are you planning?!" Chiro shouted, the winced at the pain he felt.

"It is really not your concern anymore, is it? You'll be dead," the person said.

"Wait!" Chiro shouted. The person stopped walking.

"Yes, boy?"

"If I join you, will you leave my teammates alone?" he asked.

"No!" Sparx whispered, he tried to get out to help him, but Zena restrained him.

"Don't if we all get caught, that person is gonna make us do something we won't do, like hurt Chiro!" she whispered urgently. That made him stop a minute.

"That depends weather you join or not," the person said. Chiro took a deep, wheezy breath.

"I'll-"

"What are you monkey's doing up here?" a voice asked behind him. They turned to see the warden sitting there. Nova bunched up her muscles in preparation to attack. But he didn't looked worried.

"Stop," he said calmly. Nova stopped.

"What?!" she asked, trying to move.

"Follow me, all of you," he said, speaking calmly once more. They all moved.

"Huh! I can't stop!" Sparx cried.

"Stop struggling. That will only make matters worse. These collars will not give in," Crystal muttered. They all stopped struggling and followed the warden obediently.

They got to the opening of the vent and crawled out.

"Now, you did something naughty. And it's only your first day. A shame. Now you will experience what monkeys get when they become naughty," the warden said. "Who would like to demonstrate?"

"Me," Zena said quietly.

"You know what they will have to do," he warned.

"I know,"

"What?" Sparx asked.

"I'll get beaten, and you'll be forced to watch," Zena said.

-

They followed the warden to the torture chamber with the warden in the lead with Zena right behind them. They were talking quietly.

"This isn't right, Antauri," Otto whispered.

"I know, but we cannot defy the warden," Antauri said.

"Yeah, but that monkey is strange. I don't trust her," Sparx said.

"She doesn't trust herself either."

The turned around to see Crystal say that.

"You're right. There is something different about her, beside the fact that she was the first monkey here and she doesn't remember her past. She's…..numb. She doesn't cry, smile, or show any kind of emotion that shows 'weakness'. She believes that she was brought up from hell and became a slave to the warden as a punishment from the devil. She hates life itself. But she cares for other people. I know that after saying all that stuff, then saying she cares sounds strange but, it weird, yet true. She would gladly die, but she wants to help monkeys get away from here, so she is forcing herself to stay alive before she goes back to hell. She wants to help _you _and _you_ specifically," she said.

"Are you sayin' she's emo or something?" Sparx asked.

"No. Just numb."

-

**Okay, I'm thinking of erasing this chapter and replacing it with a new one. This seems to……………weird. What do you think? Oh, my OC, Zena, is a Mary Sue. What could be something that would make her less of a MS?**


	4. Chapter 4: The Work

**Me: I really take to long to update, and I am ashamed. Sorry fans! I decided not to change the 3****rd**** chapter. ****WARNING: Physical Abuse coming up. ****Since it is my Birthday today, it's my present to you.**

**Otto: C'mon already! I want to see what happened to Zena!**

**Some people said that I accidentally put the last chapter of 'The Betrayal' in. I am so stupid. Here is the right Chapter. Sorry!!**

**-**

"That was the most scariest thing I've ever seen," Otto whispered to Nova. It was night and all the monkey's slept in the same, large cage. Zena just got beaten in front of everyone's eyes. She was lying unconscious while Gibson and Crystal tried to heal some of her wounds.

-FLASHBACK-

"You better watch monkeys, or the same thing will happen to you," the warden growled. He had two tall metal polls with a loop at the top with two pieces rope. He tied the rope to each of the loops and then to Zena's wrists. She winced at how tight the rope were and Xyon and Crystal flinched, for she never showed how much pain she was in. The warden activated his blue beamed whip and went behind Zena.

"Do your worst," she said, and the warden smirked. He lashed out and Zena cried out. Her legs gave out, but the ropes kept her standing. Even though that was only one hit, Otto could see blood spill to the floor. Zena regained her stance.

"Is that the best you can do?" Zena asked, her voice hoarse. "I thought you could do better _Angel_." He lashed out again, and her legs gave out, but she didn't try to stand again.

_How can she handle all of this?_ Otto thought, watching the warden lash again and again. He wanted to look away, but his eyes would not respond. Then, she stopped screaming and her body went totally limp. _Oh my god, is she dead?_ The warden placed her chin in his hand, then roughly dropped it. He used his whip to cut the ropes.

"She isn't dead, but she had enough," he said and kicked her to Crystal. She picked her up. "Go to your cell, monkeys. My guards will escort you," the warden said.

-END FLASHBACK-

"I know, I'll go check with Gibson and Crystal how she is," Nova said, walking over to them.

"How is she?" she asked.

"Weak," Gibson said.

"But she should be okay," Crystal finished.

"How did you get medical stuff anyway?" Nova asked.

"We bribe the guards, sometimes blackmail them too," Crystal said. "Xyon, could you get me a rag?" He gave her one. "I wish we had some water, but we'll have to manage until morning."

"Is that when we get our food?" Sparx asked.

"If we're lucky," Xyon replied quietly.

"What do you think happened to Chiro?" Antauri asked, speaking for the first time.

"I'm not sure, we can only hope he became a guard," Crystal said, not looking up from Zena. "This is all I can do for now."

"Agreed. We should get some rest," Gibson said. "If only we had more than one blanket. But Zena needs it the most. She should be fine in a few days. Sore, but fine."

They all fell asleep, to each there own thoughts, but the most important thought of all:

_Where is Chiro?_

-

(_Three days later_)

_**CLANG!! CLANG!! CLANG!!**_

"Wake up, Slaves!! You've overslept!!"

By now, the monkey's were getting use to the harsh noises and waking up early. Today was the day Zena was going to go back to work. As Gibson predicted, she was sore and stiff, but the warden didn't care. They went into a big room where they were assigned their tasks.

"Numbers 4(Crystal), 14(Sparx), and 15(Otto), you will clean _all_ of the corridors in the ship. Numbers 10(Xyon), 12(Nova), and 13(Gibson), you will clean the guard's rooms. And Zena and Number 11(Antauri), you will be cleaning the main deck," the warden said. Nova went to Zena before she left.

"You should find some cloths that can help your back," Nova whispered. Zena nodded.

"I'll go through the garbage dump," she said, wrinkling her nose as if she was imagining the smell.

"See you at noon," Nova said, that was when the slaves got a thirty minute break. Zena nodded again went to Antauri. Some guards handed everyone some buckets filled with water and a rag and the two disappeared into a door.

Nova sighed and joined Xyon and Gibson.

"Xyon, do you know where the guard's rooms are?" she asked.

"Yes, follow me," he said and led them through a different hallway. Then they got to a dead end. With three doors on each side of the hall.

"Here it is, we'll have to do two rooms each. There isn't a lot of space, so you don't have to do much work. There are two bunk beds in each room. We're expected to wash the floors, make the beds, and fluff the pillows. I've been doing this for a long time, so it only takes me a half an hour to do a room. For you, you might take about an hour each. But it takes longer than you think and we might be done by noon, then the warden will assign us new jobs. I suggest you take your time and don't rush, or you will be flooded with work," Xyon said. Gibson and Nova blinked in surprise, for they never heard him say so much at one time. They all took the door on the left and started working.

It was a small as Xyon said, but they took their time. It took them up to noon just to finish one room each.

-

"C'mon, slow pokes!" Otto said. "I wanna get this done!"

"Hold on Otto!! If we finish early then we'll just get more work!" Crystal said. Otto stopped in his tracks.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Oops."

"How many halls are there?" Sparx asked.

"About 27 for each of us," Crystal said.

"So Crystal, can you tell me more about Zena?" Sparx asked.

"There is not much to say, besides the previous things I've said. Well, she just woke up in the main fortress of Slave Force," Crystal said, coming down a hallway where it separates into three. "Here is where we'll separate. Now, make sure that you take your time, and do it thoroughly."

They went separate ways.

-

When Zena and Antauri got to the main room, Antauri's eyes grew wide at the size of the place. It was only a little bit smaller than the Super Robot.

"So, even though our friends got hard jobs, we will always get the hardest," Zena sighed, dipping the rag in a bucket.

"Because we are the leaders," Antauri muttered.

"Exactly, they figure it prevents escapes," Zena said, tugging at her collar. "But they'd figure with these collars that we wouldn't be able to." Antauri noticed an edge to her voice, and for some strange reason, he didn't want to know what it is.

"I'll start over there, you can start here," she said and she turned around and went to the far side of the room. To Antauri, the wounds on her back seemed to be screaming out at him. He turned around, not wanting to look anymore, and started working as well. He rung out a rag and squeezed it. He only took one wipe when he noticed the rag had turned black where he wiped. He mentally groaned.

_This is going to take longer than I thought._

"I'll be right back."

Antauri turned around to see Zena standing behind him.

"I need to find some rags for my back. The one we are using now will be to dirty, even though I'm going to the dump. I'll be back in a few minutes," she said, then she looked around for guards and ran to the second farthest corridor.

Antauri just continued scrubbing. He was about one-fourth done with his side when Zena returned with a bundle of rags. She went over to him.

"There was more than I thought, I even found some with color other than brown and black," she said, holding up an orange fabric. Antauri looked intently at it, then took it from her. His eyes widened as he recognized what this fabric was.

_The color, the size, the stripes, oh no…_

"This is Chiro's scarf."

-

**Me: Sorry I rushed at the Sparx, Otto, Crystal part!! I was kinda in a hurry. Which is probably why I put the last chapter of 'The Betrayal' in. (bangs head on wall.)**

**Zena: O…kay. Well, Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Plan

"Chiro's scarf?!?" Nova asked. It was noon and everyone had a break.

"Yes, Zena found it in the garbage dump," Antauri said.

"Yeah, I could go back to see if there's anything else, though I doubt it since the garbage was thrown in space after I left," Zena said, folding her arms.

"There's no much of a chance anything is there left," Crystal sighed.

"May see the scarf?" Gibson asked. Antauri gave him the material. Gibson examined it.

"Do you know what those mark are?" he asked suddenly. There was scorch marks that were nearly invisible. Zena looked at Xyon.

"I only seen that once, when Zena was forced to clean the whole warship. When the warden ordered her to work that much at the magnitude and she refused to do it, the collar went haywire," Xyon said, then Zena took over.

"There was more pain than usual, and lot's of sparks," she said, showing everyone the scorch marks on her fur. "It took away almost all my energy."

"So, when you get a huge job to do and refuse to oblige, the collar becomes…" Gibson started.

"Deadly," Zena finished. Everyone except Crystal and Xyon stared at her.

"We need to get out of here," Sparx said, braking the silence.

"I agree," Gibson said.

"No, without Chiro!" Nova argued. Zena placed an icy gaze on her.

"He probably dead. Would you rather leave and hope that Chiro's alive, or stay and find out he's dead?" she asked coldly. Nova didn't answer so Zena continued. "Crystal, Xyon, and I already came up with a plan before you came. The problem was that there wasn't enough monkeys. Now, it's no issue."

"We split up into two groups. A distraction, and a escape party. The distraction will have three of us and the escape party will have five. We need volunteers for the distraction, but those three will be in the most danger and has the least chance of escaping," Crystal said. "The distraction party will create a diversion. It'll have to be big one, or not every guard will come. We can only hope that they will be placed in prison instead of being beaten. The chances are not likely, but it's all we got. Zena volunteered for this." She paused to look at her, who nodded.

"The escape party will be running away while the distraction is taking place," Xyon added. "The vents that we were in will be the escape route. The party will go to the flying dock. This is where you're Super Robot should be. Then, we fly out of here."

"The only way we'll be able to do this is by luck," Zena said. "This is also a one-time thing. We can't mess up. If we get caught, we die, no questions asked. Our timing has to be perfect. One thing, I cannot guarantee that this will work. I can't even guarantee that, if this plan does work, we all get away. I'm not promising anything. Just that I'll be amazed if this works. Any volunteers for the distraction party?"

"I'll go," Antauri said.

"So will I," Nova said, but Zena shook her head.

"You two are in charge now. One of you will go with the escape party," she said. None of them backed down so Antauri sighed.

"I'll go then," he said. Zena frowned, but nodded.

"She doesn't like me, does she?" Nova asked Crystal.

"No, not really," she answered. "I'll explain later."

"Alright, who will take Antauri's place?" Zena asked, not hearing Nova or Crystal.

"I will," Otto said, speaking for the first time. Zena nodded again.

_**CLANG!!**_

"Break's over," Sparx murmured.

"We'll make a through plan when we get back to our cells," Zena said. They all went their separate ways to do their duties.

-

"Get in your cell you slave! Then go to sleep!" a guard yelled.

"Ah, shut up you mindless psychopath," Zena murmured, walking into the cell. The guard walked away after locking the cell. As soon as the guard was out of sight, everyone gathered up.

"So, what's the plan?" Sparx asked.

"First we'll make a distraction in the main hall. You five must slip away and go to the vent where we were before when we got caught. Crystal will lead that team. The three in the fight will hopefully go into a prison cell, different from this one. There's an air vent that's above it. We get in, go to the flying dock, engage your robot, then fly out of here," Zena said.

"That sounds easy," Sparx commented.

"But, if the three monkeys get beaten, it will take longer, and it will be easier for us to get caught and die," Zena finished.

"Or maybe not," Sparx said.

"How are we going to distract them?" Gibson asked. Zena thought a moment.

"We-"

"Hey! Go to sleep slaves!!" A guard yelled.

"Yeah, we heard you! You-" Zena yelled.

"Perhaps it's not very wise to upset them," Antauri interrupted.

"Whatever," Zena said, walking to the sleeping half of the cell.

-

"Nova, can you see me at the corner over their?" Crystal asked quietly, being careful not to wake anyone up.

"Sure," Nova whispered back and walked silently to the corner and sat down.

"You want to know why Zena doesn't like you, right?" Crystal asked. Nova nodded silently.

"Do you remember when I said she was numb?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah," Nova said.

"Well, that has a lot to do with it. You see, she'd defiantly not the most moodiest monkey alive, and therefore not the biggest fan of them. You showed your emotion of fear for Chiro back there. Zena just see that as weakness. She's not selfish, but she doesn't care about anyone, especially monkeys with strong feeling for someone. I believe Zena still has feelings, but she just puts them aside. You care deeply about your teammates, and that disgusts her," Crystal explained.

"Does that mean she doesn't care about you and Xyon?" Nova asked. Crystal thought a moment.

"Well-"

"Let me answer that," a voice said behind them. They turned to see Zena standing over them with her arms crossed.

"How long have you been standing there?" Crystal asked quietly.

"Long enough," Zena replied, sitting down. She took a deep breath and faced Nova.

"Crystal and Xyon are my friends, the only ones I got. I would die for them if I had to," Zena explained simply.

"Why don't you like me?" Nova asked suddenly. Zena thought a moment.

"You're so hopeful that you leader is alive. You're denying that he's not dead." She paused and her face hardened. "But there is no such thing as hope here. Everyone lives, then they die. No stopping it. You refuse to accept that," Zena said. "To put it more simply, you represent everything that I don't."

Nova just stared at her.

"Well what's so wrong about being hopeful?!?" she yelled quietly. "Just because you've been here for so long doesn't mean you can't be hopeful!"

"'So long?'" Zena quoted. She made a bitter laugh. "Didn't I tell you that I've been here from as far as I can remember?"

"That's no excuse! Have you been here so long that you lost your feelings completely?! You just said that you'd die to save your friends, right?!? I know that you have some feeling in you, now prove it!" Nova yelled. Zena made a dry, but not bitter, smile.

"I didn't know you had it in you. Maybe your right because I think I already feel an emotion coming on."

"And that would be…?" Nova asked.

"Respect." Nova smiled.

"It's a start."

-

**Hm, not the best thing I've ever written, not by a long shot, but it'll have to do. I need to work on that. Anyway, I just had to put the Nova/Zena moment in there. Well, hope you liked it and please review. Remember: Constructive Criticism is ****always**** welcomed.**


	6. Important Announcement

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE:**

**(Sigh) I've come to face the fact that my writing abilities need work. Lots of work. So, I am announcing that I will not be updating any fics until a can write something decent. I know that this is a crappy excuse to stop writing, but seriously, this fic needs TONS of work. The same for my other story. This is not only for your benefit, but for my personal self tolerance. It's sort of hard to submit a part to a story that you're not that proud of.**

**Please, please, PLEASE keep in mind that this story is only on hiatus. ****This is NOT a discontinued fic.**** I will be sending in chapters when I can write a little better.**

**Another thing: ****I am NOT leaving Fanfiction.**** I would never dream of that. I will be posting some oneshots because I seem to write better on those and because I can't stop writing completely. That is totally against my nature. I will still be reading, reviewing, and chatting with you guys.**

**I have no clue how long this is going to last. It could be a few days, or a few months. At least until I can be happy with my work.**

**I am sorry to all my readers. I didn't want to do this, but like I said, personal self tolerance. The next time I send in a chapter, it's going to be so great it'll knock you off your seat! Be sure to look out for my oneshots!!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Escape

**Sorry for the long hiatus. Thank you to all my reviewers. You guys rock. I just I decided that I'd practice my skills with this chapter, and besides, the Super Robot Monkey Team achieve seemed a bit dull lately. Hope you like.**

**WARNING: Nova and Otto OOC, but for a good reason. Oh, and this chapter revolves around the distraction group a.k.a Nova, Otto, and Zena.**

-

_**CLANG!! CLANG!! CLANG!!**_

"Oh for cryin' out loud. Do they have to ring that stupid bell everyday?" Sparx complained.

"WAKE UP SLAVES, YOU'VE OVERSLEPT!!"

"I'm sick of that too, you know that?" Sparx added.

"You know what today is don't you?" Crystal asked with anticipation.

"What would that be?" Nova asked. Crystal grinned.

"The escape."

-

"You will now be given you assignments…"

"When will it happen?" Otto asked quietly, not wanting the warden's attention.

"The distraction starts at noon," Xyon said.

"Does that mean no lunch?" Otto asked. Xyon nodded and Otto looked as though he was going to cry.

"Hey, I'll get you some food when we get out. My treat," Crystal whispered to him.

"And how are you going to pay for that?" Zena asked her. Crystal didn't reply. Nova laughed quietly next to her.

"My treat," she said.

"…Do you get that?" the warden asked. The monkeys nodded and they left to do their duties.

-

_LATER_

The monkeys escaped from their assignments and gathered in the main courtyard at noon.

"We'll make the distraction and you five better get out of here while that's happening," Zena said.

"Alright, we'll split up from here on," Antauri agreed.

"How are we going to get all the guard's attention?" Nova asked. Zena made the smallest of a smile.

"Simple," she said. Nova looked at her confused. Zena motioned Otto to come over and she talked the plan in whispers.

-

Nova leaned against the wall. Zena came over and punched her in the arm.

"You stole my blanket you furball!!" she yelled angrily. Nova grabbed Zena's arm and flung her into the wall.

"What's your problem? You think you're so high and mighty?!" Nova shouted at her. Zena kicked her in the stomach.

"Look who's talking! I'm not the one that just sits around letting your teammates do the dirty work!" she retorted. Otto ran over and grabbed her arm.

"Don't talk to Nova that way! She's right about you anyway!" he said. Zena looked disgusted.

"You'd stick up for _that_ lousy idiot! All she does is lounge around like a queen!!" Zena yelled. Otto hit her in the back.

"I said don't talk to Nova like that!!"

"Why you little!" Zena screeched. She ran over and head butted Otto in the stomach. Nova came over and pounded her in the back.

Guards came over and tried to restrain them, but the three broke from their bonds and continued fighting.

"You see what I mean furball! You're letting this guy do your fighting! What's the matter? Can't fight without those fists of yours?" Zena asked.

"Oh, I'll show you!" Nova screeched. They tumbled toward each other and the guards could not restrain them.

"We need back up!!" shouted a guard. Nova exchanged a glance with Otto as she fought Zena.

More guards arrived and held them back until they couldn't move. The warden came over and looked at them with appraising eyes as the three threw curses at each other. They stopped when the warden stared at them.

"What is the meaning of this?!" the warden asked angrily. Zena spoke while glowering at Nova.

"That brainless idiot stole my blanket," she said. Nova opened her mouth to say something but the warden cut her off.

"You are fighting because of a _blanket_?" he asked annoyed.

"Oh, shut up Angel! You're not the slave here! You don't know the hardships!" Nova shouted.

"You insolent rogue! You three will be whipped severely for this!" the warden boomed. Zena and Otto exchanged alarmed glances while Nova just stared furiously at him.

"Now! Go-"

"Warden!" a guard yelled, interrupting him.

"What is it guard?" the warden commanded.

"The other five monkeys are missing!" The monkeys grinned at the news. The warden turned to them.

"You three know something about this," he said. "Where are they?!"

"Us?" Zena asked with innocence. "What makes you think _we_ had anything to do with their escape.

"Yea, we didn't do anything," Nova said smiling.

"You helped with their escape!" the warden insisted. Otto grinned.

"Can ya prove it?" he asked. The warden became red with anger.

"Take them to the prison! We'll need every guard to capture those monkeys!" the warden yelled. Zena spat in this direction as the guards took her away.

-

The guards threw the monkeys into the cells then walked away.

"Now what?" Otto asked. Zena looked at the bars carefully.

"Xyon should have broken the bars while we were working. Try to find an indent or cut in the bars," she said. They searched through the entire prison cell.

"Wait, I see something!" Nova said she looked a the bottom left corner on the cell. It was the smallest of indents, but it was able to be broken.

"Good job, Nova," Otto said.

"Nova, you have the most strength here. Can you punch down the bars?" Zena asked.

"Sure," Nova said. She punched at a couple of times, then it broke open. "We're gonna have to crawl through here, then run to the docking bay," she said. Zena nodded.

"It's a plan."

-

They ran down the halls.

"The docking bay is only 20 more meters away," Zena said. "Otto, do you spot any guards?"

"Nothing!" Otto said.

"I see it!" Nova yelled. The door to the docking bay was right ahead, but the door was shutting.

"We'll have to make a break for it!" Zena said. They ran toward the slowly shutting door.

"We'll make it out!" Nova said confidently.

"FREEZE!!!"

The monkey's collars started to spark as they tried to push on, but they finally stopped and the door closed.

"Crap," Zena muttered angrily. "I forgot about the collars. How could I be so stupid?!?"

"Now the warden will have our heads. At least the others escaped," Otto said.

"Wait a minute," Nova said mystified. "That voice wasn't the warden's."

"Turn around," the voice ordered. The collars responded and the monkeys met face to face with two sapphire eyes. He was dressed in the usual guard suit with a unusual collar, but the raven-black hair was familiar. Nova widened her eyes in recognition.

"Chiro?!?"

-

**Hoped you liked this chapter. Please review as always. How did I do? Should I go back on hiatus or are you satisfied with this work? (My opinion: I see nothing different in my work but going on hiatus is too annoying.)**


	8. Chapter 7: The Human

**Yes, people, I am alive! My longest chapter yet!**

-

Chiro blinked as if he had no clue who Nova was. Then, his eyes widened in recognition.

"Nova!? But I thought you were-" he cut off as he noticed Zena, her eyes starting to narrow.

"Otto, Nova, you _know_ this human?" she asked coldly.

"Yeah, this is Chiro! We would know him anywhere!" Otto said happily, then ran over to hug Chiro as if to prove his point.

"So, you're the famous human that your teammates" -she flashed a glance at Nova- "have been talking about constantly." Chiro shifted his weight awkwardly.

"I guess I am Miss…" he said, looking for a name. Zena just glared piercingly at him. Nova groaned. _There is no way they are going to get along._ She looked at Zena. _Why do you have to be so difficult!?_

"This is Zena," Otto said, not noticing the tension in the air.

"Thank you for the introduction Otto. How long have you been a guard, human?" Zena asked sarcastically. Chiro stared at her. Nova noticed a twitch in his hand.

"Sorry about Zena," she muttered to him. "She's been here to long."

"Where are the others?" Chiro asked.

"They escaped," Otto said.

"And we would have too if you didn't stop us. You call yourself a hero," Zena said, turning her head as if she was ashamed to be in Chiro's presence. Chiro turned red.

"I hear from senior guards you've been here for years! What took you so long to think up an escape plan?" Chiro yelled. Zena's eyes became slits.

"Look here human, I-"

"Oh good guard, you caught the last monkeys."

"Warden! You told me they were dead!" Chiro yelled at the figure behind him. The warden chuckled.

"Oh, dear Chiro, they will be," he said. Chiro's hand sparked with energy, but the bracelet around her waist prevented him from further energy. Zena stiffened.

"The others?" she asked in a strained voice. The warden turned to her and his face became smug, but Zena noticed something in his eyes. Almost fear.

"You were very clever, Zena. It's only a shame it failed completely," he said. Zena looked directly into his eyes until the warden looked away uneasily. Zena sighed in what seemed to be in relief.

"They escaped," she breathed. Otto looked at her.

"How'd you know?"

"I've been here long enough to read facial expressions," Zena said, then added with narrowed eyes, "Especially the faces of bastards." The warden turned around quickly and slapped her in the face.

"How dare you!" he shouted as Zena recoiled. "Guards, take them to the prison!" He turned to Chiro. "And I want you to guard them! Understand?" Chiro didn't say anything as he led the three simians to the prison hall.

_-In The Prison Hall-_

Chiro led them inside the cell and locked the cage. Otto ran up to him, grabbing the bars.

"Chiro, buddy, what happened?" Otto asked. Chiro looked thoughtful as he told his story.

"Well, when I woke up from that shock the warden came over to me. He told me that you guys were dead, the robot was taken apart and I was alone," he said. "I didn't believe it. I couldn't. I started thunder punching everything. He was surprised by my power. He offered me to join him, I refused." Then his expression turned hard. "He sucker punched me and I got knocked out. The next thing I knew, I was wearing the guard livery and this collar around my neck. It made me do things…" His face twisted into a sickened expression.

"That's very interesting human," Zena said, not really caring. "Be a useful life-form and tell us how to get these collars off."

"If I knew how to take off this collar, I wouldn't be wearing my now, would I?" he asked scornfully.

"We need to get out of here. Does anyone have a plan?" Nova asked. Zena and Otto shrugged.

"I had an idea last night when I laying in my cot. I've been a guard long enough to know the routine…" Chiro trailed off. Zena groaned, closing her eyes.

"It's a start!" Otto insisted. Zena kept her eyes closed, but asked,

"You know when they're at their weakest?"

Chiro grinned. "Yeah."

Zena opened her eyes, a strange cold, yet impressed look in her eyes. "Well, human, we have a lot to talk about."

-

_-Meanwhile-_

Sparx and Crystal was pacing the floor of the Super Robot and Xyon got off the seat he was sitting on and joined them.

"I can't believe we left them," Sparx said, breaking the silence of space.

"We had no choice, Sparx. There were too many guards," Antauri reasoned. "And Gibson was hurt." He looked toward the Sick Bay where Gibson lay unconscious.

-_Flashback-_

_As Zena, Otto, and Nova were fighting in the background, Antauri gathered Sparx, Gibson, Xyon, and Crystal. Xyon led them down the halls, no guards in sight. A vibration was felt on the ground._

"_When they said distraction, they weren't kidding," Sparx muttered. Crystal giggled._

_Xyon went down several hall before coming before a large door. He gestured toward the keypad that opened the door and looked at Gibson. "Can you hack it?" Gibson looked at the letters and such for a moment._

"_I haven't seen this kind of technology before," Gibson said slowly. "But I think I can overwrite it without setting off anything." He began to type furiously, knowing time was starting to run out. After a few agonizing minutes, the door opened slowly. Sparx slapped him on the back._

"_Nice work Gibson!" he approved. Gibson blinked at him with shock, as if he couldn't believe Sparx was complimenting him._

"_Why, thank you Sparx," Gibson said._

"_Let's move!" Xyon said. They ran into the docking bay and was greeted by two guards. Before the guards could speak, Antauri and Crystal took them out. Crystal then stared at the Super Robot._

"_Why is it in one piece? I thought it would be disconnected, like the way you were taken off it," Crystal said confused._

"_Maybe they wanted to use it as a war weapon," Xyon said thoughtfully. Gibson caught on quickly._

"_They could use it to imprison others! The Super Robot would be unstoppable," he said._

"_But isn't it alive?" Sparx said slowly. "It wouldn't just let anyone take over." Crystal looked him confused._

"_Aren't you the one that believed that machines couldn't have a soul?" she asked. Sparx didn't answer and Gibson chuckled._

"_HEY!"_

_The simians looked back to see hundreds of guards._

"_Oh, crap," was all Crystal had to say. The monkeys started running for the sake of their lives. Gunfire was shot at them which they almost neatly dodged. Almost._

"_Arg!" Gibson yelled as gunfire hit him in the chest. Sparx and Antauri rushed to his side. Antauri looked him over._

"_He's still breathing, but he needs medical attention right away," he said urgently. Xyon agreed._

"_Wait. What about Nova, Otto, and Zena?" Sparx asked. "We can't leave them!"_

"_I know it's hard on you, but we must. We'll come back for them," Antauri said. Sparx didn't say anything as he grabbed Gibson's arm and hauled him to the Super Robot. Antauri noticed the fury and personal betrayal in his eyes, but did not comment. All hope vanished when he heard the booming voice of the warden._

"_Why didn't you order them to stop?!" he kept repeating those words to his minions. Xyon saw that as an opening. He raced in between the guards, praying that no one would order him to stop. He slowed when he got to the warden's back pocket and swiped the keys to the collars and bracelets, then ran back to the Super Robot. When he was in, he was quickly embraced by Crystal, and saw Sparx was controlling the Super Robot. Sparx started the Super Robot, the easily escaped from the warship. Xyon quickly opened up all the binds off of everyone. Sparx transformed his hands to magnets and back again multiple times after he had put the Super Robot on automatic._

"_Thanks, Xyon! I never thought I'd see these babies again!" he said._

"_Crystal, I need your assistance!" Antauri called. Crystal rushed to Gibson and checked his heart rate. She made a face._

"_Do you have a Medical Bay? Gibson is dying," she said urgently. Antauri nodded and quickly showed her Sick Bay. She asked him to leave her at her work._

_Three hours later Crystal walked out of Sick Bay, her face tired, her eyes weary._

"_It took a while, but he's revitalized."_

_-End Flashback-_

"When did you say Gibson would wake up?" Sparx asked.

"A couple hours," Crystal said. "After he has rested, we should go back to get the others."

"However, we have no means of communication. We don't know when or how we are going to do that," Antauri pointed out. Xyon had a thoughtful look on his face before commenting.

"Those three are resourceful. They'll get out," he said. "All we have to do is wait."

-

**This is my full-scale apology for not being on for a long time. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry… you get it. Anyway, the next chapter will be the last. Look forward to it!**


	9. Chapter 8: The End

**Surprise, surprise. I updated. I kept in mind of the poll in my profile. 'Should Zena die?' It was close. One vote decided it all.**

**Warning: Cursing.**

**-**

A voice of a prisoner can be heard if you listen hard enough. The warden's guards always come closer to hear it, but they never understand it. It's only one word.

"Now?"

None of the guards knew what it meant, and the word was only said once every night. It would be followed by a very faint rustling sound and a sigh. Then the cold silence returned again. Same word, every night. The guards didn't know what to do. Should they tell the simian to keep quiet? Should they just leave him alone? They decided to just do nothing. They would find out eventually.

"Now?" the voice asked. The guards expected that question. What they didn't expect was an answer.

"Yes Otto, it's time."

-

The warden was lounging in his luxurious quarters, doing nothing but sipping a shot of vodka. Then, a loud explosion was heard, rocking the warship. The drink spilled on him, and he stood up angrily. A guard came in, looking flustered. He made a curt salute.

"Sir! The slaves a rebelling!" he said quickly. The warden looked at him irritated.

"Is that why you are interrupting me? They have collars! Just order them to stop!" he said as if the answer was obvious.

However, the guard showed him four collars. The warden noticed that the number of monkeys and the number of collars wasn't the same. That could only mean one thing. He growled.

"Not anymore sir." The warden grabbed a laser gun and strapped it to his side.

"Then I'll kill them myself."

-

Antauri sighed as he looked at the screen before him. No word from Nova, Otto, and Zena. He was sure they weren't dead, for he could feel the Power Primate coursing through them. Gibson was typing furiously onto the computer of the Super Robot.

"Gibson, don't strain yourself. You're still recovering," Crystal said. Gibson continued to type.

"I've found them," he said. All heads shot up toward him. The screen changed to see a picture of their living hell. Surprisingly, they could see smoke coming off of it. Then, there was an explosion.

"Well, I guess that their sigh," Sparx said. "Let's go help them!"

"Setting a course to the warship."

-

"Move your tail human!" Zena yelled as gunfire went passed her. Chiro dodged before beams were going to hit key points in his body. He took out the guard gun strapped to his side and started shooting, hitting every time.

"Whirling Destructo Saws!" Otto shouted as green blades whirled passed Chiro, expertly hitting the guards.

"Torpedo Hammer!" Nova responded, clearing out the hall.

"Pathetic, human. You can't shot someone if your life depended on it, which it does," Zena said, looking at the guard who was getting up, groaning. There was a bullet wound on his side. Chiro put away his gun.

"You want me to kill them? Besides, I didn't see you do anything," Chiro stated. Zena narrowed her eyes and walked over to the guard. He looked up at her right before she kicked him squarely in the face. He fell back and was unconscious. She held up her for a second before placing it down.

"Unless you want the same, human, stay out of my way," Zena said.

"Hey, you wouldn't even have this chance to escape if it wasn't for me!" Chiro yelled at her.

_-Flashback-_

"_Okay, so the biggest problem are these collars," Nova said simply. "How are we going to get them off?"_

"_Hey, don't forget, you've got an inside guy," Chiro said, pointing to himself with is thumb. "All I have to do is act as if I'm on his side."_

"_Why would you need to act, human?" Zena said scornfully. Chiro stared at her and she stared back, challenging him._

"_Aw! C'mon guys! There's no need to fight!" Otto said. Zena did nothing but look away. Nova sighed._

"_Okay Chiro, we'll count on you," she said. "After that, the plan will be much simpler."_

-Two Months Later-

_Chiro walked down the corridors of the Warship, saluting to his 'superiors', and made his way to the prison cell. The monkeys were stretching, ready to do battle activities. Chiro threw them a set of keys. The monkeys immediately started unlocking their collars and throwing them to the ground._

"_I couldn't get the keys to the cell, so we'll have to use this." Chiro held up an object and Otto grinned._

"_Dynamite. Sweet." Thus starting the battle with a bang._

_-End Flashback-_

"A lot of good that did. The objective was to make a small of an impression as possible," Zena said coldly. "But you just had to create the loudest noise possible. Round of applause human. You win the 'making-an-ass-of-yourself' award." Chiro's hand sparked green energy and blasted it toward Zena. She hit a wall, then fell. Taking a couple deep breaths, she got up slowly, glaring at him, but saying nothing.

"If anyone here is an ass, it's you!" Chiro growled at her. Nova suddenly stepped in between them, her face terrifying.

"Quit it you two! Both of you are asses for fighting about something as stupid as that! That's the pass, so deal with now! And now, we have to get out of here! If you both insist on fighting, maybe you should both stay instead of delaying us!" she yelled at them. Chiro and Zena stared at her before Zena looked away.

"Whatever, let's just get going," she said, going in the direction of the docking bay.

The plan was simple. They were going to hijack a space cruiser, that Otto was going to hotwire, then contact the Monkey Team to get away.

But then, nothing can be _that_ easy.

They went through multiple halls; never being able to find the exits, but always running into guards. Their stamina was running low, making them slower and weaker.

"Oh man! Did the exit move or something?" Otto complained after fighting off the next horde of guards. "How many guards are there?"

"The last head count was one hundred people," Chiro replied.

"All of that for three simians?" Nova asked surprised. He shrugged.

"Big ship," he replied.

"We're going to wear out at this point. We need to rest," Zena said, sitting down and leaning against the wall. The others did the same.

"This is taking longer than planned," Chiro said.

"Yeah. From what I know, the docking bay is at least fifteen minutes away if we bust our tail. Probably longer though," Zena said.

"Is their a possible shortcut?" Chiro asked. Zena shook her head.

"No likely. I've been in these parts many times. If there were a shortcut, I would have found it by now," she said. Both of them paused a moment.

"Did we just have a normal, civil conversation?" Chiro asked amazed. Zena stood up.

"Don't get used to it."

-

The four of them continued to run down the halls, somewhat refreshed after their break. The guards were defeated easily, a little too easily, however they didn't want to jinx it. It was too late for that.

"Stop, simians!"

The three simians and human stopped dead. The warden was standing right in front of them, a strange combination of a smirk and a scowl.

"You three have caused many problems for me. You should be destroyed." He looked at Chiro. "And treachery is a death penalty as well. You will regret that. I promise you that. But then, you don't have the time to regret." Quick as lightning, he drew out his gun and aimed at Chiro's head.

"Move it human!" Zena yelled at him, pushing him out of the way. Chiro rolled away, quickly regaining his balance. He fashioned a orb of green energy, before shooting it at the warden.

"Monkey Fu!" he yelled. The warden jumped back, dodging the attack. He shot toward Nova, who was barely able to dodge.

"Scritch-Scratch Doom Thrower!" The warden tried to jump back, but was able to cut his arm.

"Damn you simian," he said, sparing a glance at his arm. While he was distracted, Nova used her fists to punch the warden in the back. Zena kicked him in the stomach before he could recover. The breath was knocked out of him and was breathing heavily.

"Can't say I'm surprised Angel," Zena taunted. "I knew you terrible at fighting. You get your ass kicked pretty fast." The warden shifted a little bit, then surprised her by grabbing her ankles and throwing her into a wall. She groaned, trying to get up, but failing.

"It is foolish to think I could be defeated so easily, simian," he said, getting. He looked at his three standing opponents. He went into an offensive stance. The others did the same, staring at him.

The warden charged. He kicked Otto into the air, then grabbed his arm and threw him onto Chiro. He punched Nova before she was able to counter attack. Otto charged, saws prepared and threw them at him. The warden took out his gun and shot both of them in midair. Zena, now able to get up, ran over to punch him, but ended up getting kicked him the stomach, falling again. This time, she didn't try to get up. The warden pointed his gun at her.

"I should have killed you a long time ago." he said, cocking the gun.

"Monkey Fu!"

A large blast of green energy blasted the warden's side. Zena turned her head weakly to see Chiro still in the position of firing. He looked at her.

"I owed you," he said simply and helped her get up. The warden was groaning behind them. He got up slowly, a crazed look on his face.

"You think you can beat ME? I don't thin-" _BANG!_ The warden stopped talking at a bullet shot him in the middle of the forehead. He crumpled onto the ground. Chiro looked at Zena, who was firmly holding the laser gun in one hand.

"You've done enough," she whispered, then added a little louder. "We need to get out of here. Are we okay?"

"My leg feels weird," Otto responded. Nova went over to him. Chiro noticed Zena's arm was in an awkward, but didn't say anything about it.

"C'mon guys, let's go."

-

Otto was limping, with Nova supporting him. Zena was holding her arm in pain. Chiro was in the front, leading.

"The docking bay is up ahead!" he yelled behind him. Nova nodded while Otto winced. Surprisingly, there were no guards present, not as if they were in any condition to fight. There was just one problem.

"Where are the ships?" Otto asked confused. Zena swore.

"They must have fled. They must have heard that a bunch of rebellious monkeys and a kid were tearing this place up. They were trying to protect their own skin," Nova thought out loud.

"So now what?" Chiro asked. Otto suddenly thought of something.

"Chiro, do you still have some of that dynamite?" he asked. Chiro took out a small stick.

"It isn't a whole lot though," he warned. Otto looked at it.

"It'll work. Nova, put me down," he said. Nova was hesitant, but finally did what he asked. "I need you to find mechanical parts. Anything." Nova looked at him, then went to look, Chiro following him. Zena stayed and went toward him.

"Otto, what are you planning on doing?" she asked. He looked up at her, grinning mischievously.

"I'm gonna build a flare." Zena suddenly had the same grin.

Chiro and Nova came back with various wires and bolts. Zena explained Otto's plan, and they just smiled.

-

"Are we there yet?" Sparx complained. Gibson sighed for the umpteenth time.

"We're two minutes away, but that not going to help. If we barge in their, not only is that suicidal, but we could risk the safety of their lives," he explained. Crystal chuckled at both Sparx's and Gibson's impatience. Antauri and Xyon just looked at the screen.

"Can you still sense their presence?" Xyon asked him.

"Yes, I can. In fact, their presence is even stronger than before. I can also sense something quite… familiar," Antauri responded. Everyone looked at the screen, waiting for something and their impatience was growing.

Suddenly, there was a burst of light and a blast. Everyone was alert.

"Was that a signal?" Crystal asked, intent on what was happening.

"It was coming from the docking bay," Gibson added.

"Nova, Otto, and Zena?" Sparx asked. Antauri commanded the Super Robot to go toward that direction. They were vaguely aware that there was no enemy fire of any sort. The Super Robot stopped a few yards away from the door of the docking bay. Said door suddenly opened widely to show the faces of Nova, Zena, Otto, and… Chiro.

"Is that Chiro?!" Gibson demanded.

"The kid's alive!" Sparx shouted, smiling. The Super Robot created a bridge from it to them. The four of them quickly ran over to the Robot and were greeted with tackles.

"Nova! Are you alright? Have any injuries that need healing?" Sparx said, semi-flirting. Nova punched him in the arm.

"You wish," she said before she hugged him. Sparx hesitated a moment in shock, then hugged back.

Xyon and Crystal walked up to Zena. They hugged and talked a little bit. Crystal was looking at her arm.

Gibson greeted Otto, who promptly tackled him and embraced him tightly. Otto was teary and Gibson was calming him down.(1)

Antauri walked up to Chiro and hugged him. He didn't say anything, just hugged him. Chiro smiled softly and hugged him back.

-

By the time Crystal and Gibson dealt with their injuries, Otto on crutches, Zena with a cast on her arm, the goodbyes were said.

"Will you be okay?" Nova asked, seeing Crystal and Xyon to their own ship.

"We'll be fine Nova. Don't worry. We're going to be going back to my planet. I'm sure my folks are worried about me. I also need to tell hem about Kenny," she said. Everyone - minus Zena - looked at her confused.

"Her brother," Xyon said, and they relaxed, remembering.

"It was fun while it lasted," Crystal said, looking at Zena.

"But let's not do it again," Zena agreed smiling. Crystal and Xyon laughed. They got onto the ship and closed the door behind them. They waved goodbye as they left.

"That's my cue to leave," Zena murmured. Everyone looked at her.

"Are you sure you'll be able to control it with one arm?" Antauri asked. Zena flexed her hand. Making it into a fist, then stretching it out. She suddenly grinned ruefully.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. If I really need to, I'll use it," she said.

"Whatcha gonna do?" Otto asked. Zena thought about it a minute.

"There were two other robot monkeys that were enslaved. They're working somewhere on another planet. I plan on rescuing them. They'll be as happy as hell when they find out the warden's dead," she replied. Sparx murmured an agreement.

She walked onto the platform to the ship, then suddenly looked back at Chiro. He looked at her, ready for whatever smart comment she was ready to say.

"You're not bad Chiro," Zena said instead. "That is, for a human." Chiro smirked.

Zena walked onto the ship and shut the door, not waving, just smirking. Her ship went and the whole thing was officially over.

**-**

**-leans back in exhaustion- Whew! This is my second completed multi-chapter story. Oh, the sweat, the long hours of typing. The long hiatuses. Ah, I really have no life. XD**

**1. You could say that was a Gibotto moment, so you interpret it he way you'd like.**

**No sequel. This isn't that kind of story. Anyhow, hope you liked. Please do your final reviews.**

**I do plan on making another fic. It's going to be called **_**Nostalgia. **_**Antauri loses his memory. And to make it even better, -shifty eyes- it's an ANTOVA!!! -cue **_**Twilight Zone **_**theme- (Not that I watch **_**The Twilight Zone.**_**) I hope that it will be out on July 8. That's the day that I first joined . Anniversary celebration.**


End file.
